My heart will always belong to You
by seorins
Summary: Sakura continue d'espérer alors qu'elle sait pertinemment que son amour n'est pas réciproque. Cependant, il arrive que la vie nous réserve des surprises et qu'elle récompense notre patience...


**My Heart Will Always Belong To You**

Deux ans. Deux ans que je l'aimais en silence. Deux ans qu'on formait le duo le plus puissant de tout Konoha, deux ans qu'on était amis...Juste amis...Même si c'est temps-ci, je ne peux pas dire que nous soyons amis. Il m'évite, me parle juste quand c'est nécessaire...Il a retrouvé ses airs distant, ces airs que je déteste tant maintenant. Cependant, je n'ose pas lui parler, j'ai bien trop peur qu'il me rejette froidement. C'est quand même dingue, cela fait deux ans que je souffre mais je garde toujours espoir qu'il me remarque un jour. Je ris à cette pensée. Sakura, tu donnes vraiment peine à voir...

Un oiseau me sortit de ces tristes pensées. Oh...Il ne manquait plus que ça...Une mission avec lui. C'est donc en soupirant que je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Tsunade-sama. Lorsque je fus arrivée, il était déjà là. Il me salua avec son air distant et j'en fis de même. Je sentais le regard du Hokage sur nous mais cela m'importait peu, je voulais seulement achever rapidement cette satané mission.

- Je vais faire court : Des ninjas étrangers ont été vu près du village. Ils seraient une dizaine. Je voudrais que vous les trouviez et que vous les faites parler. S'il s'avère que ce sont des ennemis, vous savez ce qu'il vous restera à faire. Votre mission commence maintenant et pas dans une heure !

- Bien Tsunade-sama.

Nous sortîmes du bureau en silence. Il était plongé dans ses pensées ou alors c'était de la comédie pour avoir une excuse de garder le silence...Je me demande comment nous pourrions continuer à former une bonne équipe si on ne se parle même pas...

Puisque nous étions déjà prêt, nous partîmes tout de suite à la recherche des ninjas. D'un côté, j'étais soulagé car je n'avais plus besoin de supporter ce silence pesant : rechercher ces ninjas exigeait toute notre attention. Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous finîmes par les trouver. Neuf ninjas foncèrent sur nous et arrivèrent à nous séparer. Cinq était sur lui alors que quatre autres s'en prenait à moi, pas le temps de discuter donc. Ces ninjas n'étaient pas particulièrement fort mais ils l'étaient assez pour nous fatiguer. Cependant, nous réussîmes à en venir à bout. Il était mal en point, les plus fort d'entre eux s'étaient rués sur lui, ce qui expliquait notre différence de blessures : les miennes étaient superficielles alors que les siennes étaient bien plus profondes. Je m'empressai d'aller le soigner, toujours en silence. Je sentais son regard sur moi, comme d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, j'étais bien trop inquiète pour me réjouir. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment mais je ne savais pas d'où il venait, ni s'il était justifié. Mes forces m'abandonnaient peu à peu alors que ce mauvais pressentiment se renforçait.

- Merci Sakura. Ça va aller pour les tiennes?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. On devrait rentr...

Mon pressentiment était en effet justifié. Une lame de katana s'enfonça dans mon dos, déchirant quelques organes au passage. Il se retrouva couvert de mon sang lorsque je m'effondrai sur lui.

- Alors c'est ça le duo le plus fort de Konoha? Pff...Laissez-moi rire!

- Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

- Oh je vois, tu préfères savoir qui je suis au lieu de sauver ta coéquipière.

- Rien n'est plus important à mes yeux que sa vie!

C'est sur ces mots qu'il attaqua le dernier ninja. Sa colère était si grande que sa force s'en retrouva décuplée, bien que le sharingan y était pour quelque chose aussi. Mais suis-je folle de penser à sa dernière phrase au lieu de penser à mon état critique? Parce qu'il n'y a que cette phrase dans mon esprit. J'étais important pour lui, je n'étais pas un boulet, j'étais quelque chose à ses yeux! Mes deux années d'espérance allaient peut-être être récompensées...Ou est-ce que je tire des conclusions hâtives? Il ne fallait pas qu'on meurt aujourd'hui, j'ai tant de choses à lui dire...

- Sakura, tiens bon, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital. N'abandonne pas!

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, murmurai-je. Où est l'autre?

- Il est mort, mais ne t'occupe pas de ça, tu ne devrais pas parler tu sais?

- Je sais mais j'en ai besoin, j'ai trop de choses à te dire.

- Oui moi aussi mais on pourra en reparler après.

Nous étions à mi-chemin. La forêt se faisait moins dense, Konoha sera bientôt en vue mais je ne pouvais pas supporter un nouveau silence, et c'est pour cela que je me remis à parler.

- Tu sais pourquoi les gens attendent le dernier moment pour déclarer leur flamme?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

- C'est parce qu'ils ne veulent pas se faire rejeter par la personne qu'ils aiment. Nous préférons souffrir en silence que d'être rejeter par cette personne. Et puis, si on se déclare au dernier moment, c'est parce qu'on sait qu'on peut mourir et donc qu'on n'affrontera pas la réaction de cette même personne. C'est égoïste mais c'est comme ça.

- Sakura...Tu t'épuises en parlant ainsi.

- Laisse-moi parler si tu ne veux pas le faire. Ça fait à peu près deux ans que je nourris des sentiments pour toi, j'ai préféré me taire et ne pas te déranger avec ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable de ma tristesse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je voulais juste être près de toi même si c'était juste en tant qu'amie, c'était mieux que rien. Mais ces temps-ci, tu es distant, j'aimerai juste comprendre pourquoi...

Je me tus. Les forces me manquaient pour continuer. Konoha était en vue à présent.

- Je...Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne. Nous n'aurions jamais du être si proche, cela aurait évité les complications...Mais maintenant, je vois que c'est trop tard. Si j'ai été distant, c'est parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais bien plus que de l'amitié à ton égard. Je voulais remettre cette distance qui nous séparait pour que tu puisses avoir une vie normal avec quelqu'un qui serait bon pour toi. Tant pis si je devais renoncer à toi, ton bonheur compte plus que tout...

- Mais une vie sans toi n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est toi mon bonheur. Même te voir sourire me remplit déjà de joie. Comment veux-tu que je sois heureuse si tu n'es pas à mes côtés?

- Tu délires Sakura, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis...

- Je sais très bien ce que je dis, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas l'entendre?

- Parce que c'est bien trop beau pour être vrai. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ton bonheur!

- Je suis bien mieux placée que toi pour savoir ce qui fera mon bonheur...

Et c'est sur ses mots que je m'évanouis.

…

J'entendis des voix près de moi, il me sembla que c'était la voix de Tsunade-sama. Je reconnue aussi le lit et la couverture de l'hôpital. J'ouvris mes yeux, qui mirent un peu de tant à s'adapter à la lumière du jour.

- Sakura? Comment te sens-tu?

- Bien, répondis-je en étirant mes membres. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis à l'hôpital?

- Quelques jours. Le katana a fait pas mal de dégâts mais heureusement, il n'a pas touché ton cœur. Tu as de la chance qu'il soit passé à côté.

Devant mon silence, elle ajouta :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tout va bien maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes...Ce qui veut dire que tu ne dois pas te surmener, c'est bien compris? Finit-elle sévèrement.

Je soupirai mais acquiesçais quand même. Satisfaite, elle me laissa en prétextant d'avoir des documents à signer alors que nous savions toutes les deux qu'elle ne les signera jamais. Cependant, je ne restai pas seule très longtemps, il était déjà à ma fenêtre. Il sauta avec agilité et s'assit au bord du lit.

- On peut reprendre notre conversation avant que je m'évanouisse de nouveau?

Il réprima un sourire avant de me répondre.

- Je suis toujours aussi convaincu que je ne t'apporterai rien de bon.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches des complications? Tu sais bien que rien ne sera comme avant alors autant tenter!

- Comprend bien que depuis que je me suis rendu compte de mon amour pour toi, ma vie a changé. Tu a été ce rayon de soleil qui a réussi à repousser les sombres nuages de souvenir qui rendait ma vie si sombre...Cependant, ça n'aurait pas du arriver alors nous allons faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu nous imagines dans quelques années lorsque tu sortiras au bras d'un vieil homme?

- Je me fiche que tu ai 31 ans et moi 18. Je sais ce que signifie l'amour à présent...grâce à toi. Néanmoins, si tu ne veux vraiment pas, j'abandonne, je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne le veux pas...Mais, ajoutai-je en pleurs alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, sache que mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours...

Avant que je m'en rende compte, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Mon attente a finalement été récompensé, j'en étais sûre maintenant, j'aimais mon petit ninja copieur d'un amour éternel...


End file.
